weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
ErlebnisWald 2
ErlebnisWald 1 Teil 10 Nach dem Essen ging Kylian zu einer kleinen Bühne und stellte sich an das Mikrofon. "Nachdem nun alle satt und zufrieden sind, denke ich, wird es Zeit, dass das Brautpaar seinen ersten Tanz wagt", sagte er lächelnd und seine Musikerfreunde standen ebenfalls auf, um ihre Instrumente zu holen. Oliver legte sein Besteck zur Seite, stand auf und reichte Ainslie die Hand. "Bist du soweit?" Ainslie strahlte ihren Mann verliebt an. "Ja, schon seit beinahe 10 Jahren." Sie erhob sich und ging mit Oliver zur Tanzfläche. Henry sah den beiden lächelnd nach und Kylian gab seinen Freunden das Zeichen, dass es losgehen konnte. Oliver war ein geübter Tänzer. Er hatte schon als Teenager Unterricht genommen, wie es sein Vater für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Bevor der Tanz begann, ging Ainslie zu Kylian. "Kann ich mir auch ein Lied wünschen?" Kylian nickte. "Kennst Du "At the Beginning"?" Kylian überlegte kurz. "Ja, kenne ich. Allerdings ist das ja ein Duett", sagte er und sah sich dann kurz um. "Allein würde das nicht wirken. Ich werde mal meine Schwester fragen, ob sie mir aushelfen kann." Er verließ kurz die Bühne und ging zu seiner Schwester. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung nickte diese und kam mit ihrem Bruder zurück zur Bühne. "So, du bekommst dein Lied", sagte Kylian lächelnd und gab Ainslie einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ainslie ging wieder zu Oliver und wartete, dass die Musik einsetzte. Kylian und seine Schwester hatten wundervolle Stimmen. Oliver und Ainslie begannen zu tanzen. Ainslie hatte das Gefühl, als würde alles um sie herum versinken. Sie hörte nur die Musik und sah in Olivers Augen. Der Text dieses Liedes spiegelte genau wieder, was sie fühlte. Oliver war etwas überrascht, über dieses doch etwas... unkonventionelle erste Lied, sagte aber nichts dazu, dass sich Ainslie dieses Lied offensichtlich gewünscht hatte. Als das Lied beendet war, applaudierten die Gäste und die Tanzfläche wurde auch für alle anderen freigegeben. Kylian wollte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, mit seinen Ehemann zu tanzen und überließ seinen Freunden die musikalische Leitung für einen Tanz. Nachdem der Tanz zu Ende war, gab Ainslie Oliver einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit einen anderen, sehr stattlichen, jungen Mann tanze oder?" Ainslie zwinkerte Jimmy zu. "Falls er mit mir tanzen möchte." "Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Oliver und Maria kam auf ihn zu, weil sie mit ihrem Papa tanzen wollte. Jimmy ging gleichzeitig auf Ainslie zu und verbeugte sich dann höflich. "Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte er lächelnd. Ainslie neigte leicht den Kopf. Nach Jimmy tanzte Ainslie mit Henry. "Ach Henry. Die Hochzeit ist einfach wundervoll. Vielen Dank. Gibt es eigentlich auch Kuchen?" Henry lachte. "Ja, natürlich. Kylian und ich haben einige gebacken", erklärte er und sein Ehemann war bereits dabei, die Hochzeitstorte und verschiedenen Kuchen nach draußen zu bringen. Natürlich durften auf der mehrstöckigen Torte nicht die kleinen Marzipanfiguren fehlen, die wie das Brautpaar aussahen. Begeistert ging Ainslie um die Torte herum und stupste Maria an. "Sieh nur. Dort sind sogar Hilda und Hector." Wie gut, dass jemand fleißig alles fotografiert und filmte. Gemeinsam mit Oliver schnitt Ainslie die Torte an. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie nach dem Tortenmesser griff und sich Olivers Hand auf ihre legte. Nachdem die Torte angeschnitten und verteilt worden war, setzten sich alle wieder und ließen es sich schmecken. Da Oliver nicht allzu viel für Kuchen und andere Desserts übrig hatte, war er schnell fertig und warf Kylian einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich erhob. "Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte er, bevor er ins Haus ging. Kylian lächelte leicht und sah auf die Uhr. Er würde Oliver ein paar Minuten Zeit lassen, bevor er Ainslie zum Musikzimmer brachte. Kurz bevor Ainslie mit ihrem Stück Kuchen fertig war, ging Kylian ebenfalls ins Haus und kam bald darauf wieder zurück. "Ainslie, Oliver will dich sprechen. Ist wohl wichtig", sagte er an die Braut gewandt. "Komm', ich bring' dich zu ihm." Verwundert erhob sich Ainslie. Was könnte Oliver nur wollen? Kylian führte Ainslie zum Musikzimmer und klopfte kurz an. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ Ainslie eintreten. Mit großen Augen sah Aisnlie das veränderte Zimmer. Überall Blumen Rosen und Lilien. Mit zitternde Knien setzte sie sich auf einen extra vorbereiteten Sessel. Kylian lächelte Ainslie noch kurz an, dann schloss er leise die Tür und blieb in der Nähe, damit nicht irgendjemand zufällig auf die Idee kam, nach dem Brautpaar zu suchen und sie zu stören. Nachdem Ainslie sich gesetzt hatte, begann Oliver auf dem Klavier zu spielen. Kylian hatte eine nicht gerade einfache Melodie komponiert, aber Oliver war nach einigem Üben dazu in der Lage gewesen, es problemlos zu spielen. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, blickte Oliver zu Ainslie. "Du wolltest, dass ich für dich spiele. Es war mein Hochzeitsgeschenk an dich." Ainslie sah Oliver staunend an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber es kamen einfach keine Wort. Mit zittrigen Knien stand Ainslie auf, ging zu Oliver an Klavier und setzte sich neben ihn. Das ihre Wangen nass von Tränen waren, bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Zärtlich nahm sie Olivers Gesicht in beide Hände. "Du hast mir heute viel mehr geschenkt, als dieses Lied." Sie schluckte. "Den ganzen Tag schon. Ich hatte immer wieder Zweifel, ob du mich nicht nur wegen der Kinder heiratest, oder wegen deines Ehrgefühls bezüglich unserer ersten Nacht." Vorsichtig strich sie mit einen Daumen über Olivers Sommersprossen. "Aber die Blumen, die Art wie du dieses Lied gespielt hast, und sogar deine sichtbaren Sommersprossen. Ich zweifle nicht mehr und.. Ich liebe dich auch sehr. " Dann gab Ainslie Oliver einen langen Kuss. Oliver erwiderte den Kuss und sah Ainslie dann einen Moment lang schweigend an. "Ich bin froh, dass du keine Zweifel mehr diesbezüglich hast. Du sollst in dieser Ehe nicht unglücklich sein", sagte er. "Ich habe dir sicher nicht aus Selbstsucht einen Antrag gemacht." Kylian stand noch immer lächelnd in der Nähe der Tür. Er hörte keine Musik mehr, aber er erwartete trotzdem nicht, dass die beiden da so schnell wieder rauskommen würden. Bis dahin würde er hier Wache schieben. Das war seine Art von Hochzeitsgeschenk. "Ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich, Oliver." Ainslie hielt Olivers Gesicht immer noch zwischen beiden Händen. Wieder küsste sie ihn, aber diesmal ließ sie ihre Lippen über seinen Hals bis zu Ohrläppchen wandern. In sehr intimen Momenten war ihr aufgefallen, dass er es sehr mochte. Eine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zum obersten Hemdknopf. Henry machte sich langsam Sorgen. Weder sein Ehemann, noch das Brautpaar waren bisher zurückgekommen. Er stand auf und ging ins Haus, auf der Suche nach den anderen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Kylian vor dem Musikzimmer stehen sah. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er. "Und wo sind Ainslie und Oliver? Im Musikzimmer?" Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, aber sein Ehemann hielt ihn zurück. "Na, na, na. Da gehst du jetzt besser nicht rein", sagte Kylian. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge." Henry legte den Kopf schief. "Sie... machen doch nicht das, was ich glaube, oder...?" "Ich habe nicht nachgesehen, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie sich da drin nicht nur einfach anschweigen." Eine ganze Weile später lag Ainslie entspannt neben ihrem Mann auf dem weichen Teppich. Sie setzt sich halb auf und lächelte Oliver an. "Ich denke mal, dass es kein Zufall ist, dass hier aufeinmal ein Teppich liegt." Spielerisch fuhr sie mit dem Finger über Olivers durchtrainierte Brust. Oliver hob eine Augenbraue. "Das hier... ist eine Ausnahme", stellte er klar. Es wurde langsam spät und Henry beschloss, Jimmy und Maria ins Bett zu bringen. Ainslie und Oliver schienen aktuell ja... beschäftigt zu sein. Die Kinder fragten natürlich, wo das Brautpaar war und Henry antwortete nur: "Die beiden... besprechen gerade etwas Wichtiges. Jimmy und Maria waren schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass das wohl nicht ganz die Wahrheit war, beließen es aber dabei. Ainslie beugte sich schmunzelnd über Oliver und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Augenbraue. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das sagen wirst." Spielerisch folgte ein Kuss auf die Brust. Oliver hielt sie auch nicht auf. Ainslie spürte, wie die Hände ihres Mannes an ihrem Körper empor wanderten. Nocheinmal eine ganze Weile später standen sie dann wirklich auf. Ainslie Frisur war völlig ruiniert, aber sie schmunzelte nur. Die High Heels zog sie auch nicht mehr an. Die ganzen Knöpfe Ihres Kleides waren jedoch trickrich. "Oliver, schaust du bitte, ob ich alle erwischt habe?" Oliver zog sich gerade seinen Gehrock über und nickte dann. Zwei Knöpfe waren nicht richtig zugeknöpft, was er schnell änderte. "So, das müsste stimmen", sagte er. "Können wir gehen?" Er reichte Ainslie die Hand. "Ja, wir können." Ainslie legte ihre Hand in die von Oliver. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie in der anderen. Bevor Oliver die Tür öffnete, hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne. "Oliver, ich war.. All die Jahre oft sehr garstig zu dir. Das... Tut mir leid. Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht wirklich so meinte. Die ganze Zeit über. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte." Oliver drehte sich zu Ainslie um. "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst", sagte er. "Ich habe dich in der Vergangenheit sicherlich auch nicht immer mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt. Ich denke, wir sind dann quitt." Für einen kurzen Moment lang lächelte er seine Frau an und öffnete dann die Tür. Kylian stand noch immer in der Nähe und drehte sich lächelnd zum Brautpaar um. "Hallo, ihr beiden", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. "Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass das Lied, das ich komponiert habe, so lang geworden ist. Es gab wohl eine Zugabe, was?" Ainslie wusste, dass ihre aufgelösten Haare, die zerknitterten Klamotten und allein die Tatsache, dass sie gut zwei Stunden in dem Zimmer waren, Bände sprach, doch sie reckte einfach ihr Kinn. "In der Tat, wir haben jeder einzelne Kadenz durchdiskutiert." Kylian grinste breit. "Oh, sehr schön. Dann hat dir das Lied wohl sehr gefallen. Freut mich", sagte er, klopfte Ainslie auf die Schulter und versuchte ein paar Strähnen ihres Haares etwas in Ordnung zu bringen, aber da war wenig zu machen. Henry kam gerade wieder die Treppe herunter, nachdem er die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte. "Oh, da seid ihr ja wieder...", sagte er etwas verlegen, da ihm auch nur zu bewusst war, was seine beste Freundin und sein ältester Bruder die letzten zwei Stunden getan hatten. Ainslie lächelte. "Ja, das Lied war wunderschön." Sie sah kurz zu ihren Mann. "Es war für uns beide wichtig." Ohne Olivers Hand loszulassen, umarmte sie kurz Kylian und dann Henry. "Gäste sind wohl nicht mehr da, oder?" Henry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die sind alle in den Pub gegangen", antwortete er. "Und die Kinder habe ich ins Bett gebracht." "Danke", sagte Oliver und nickte seinem Bruder kurz zu. Ainslie wandte sich Oliver zu. "Dann können wir uns ja zurück ziehen. Was hältest du davon, wenn ich uns noch einen Imbiss aus der Küche hole?" Leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen. "Ich habe jetzt ein wenig Hunger." Kylian lachte. "Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Musizieren macht mich auch immer hungrig", sagte er grinsend und Henry stieß ihm in die Seite. Wenn Oliver anwesend war, war es ihm etwas unangenehm, wenn jemand solche Witze machte. "Wir... werden dann auch mal ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht", sagte Henry und zog Kylian dann mit nach oben. Oliver wandte sich an Ainslie. "Ja, ein Imbiss ist wohl eine gute Idee", sagte er. "Brauchst du Hilfe in der Küche?" Ainslie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber bevor ich uns einen Imbiss hole, ziehe ich lieber das Hochzeitskleid aus. Du kannst es dir einfach bequem machen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Hand in Hand ging das frischgebacken Ehepaar die Treppe hinauf. Oliver öffnete seiner Frau die Knöpfe des Kleides. Ainslie musste schmunzeln. "Hat sich gar nicht gelohnt es wieder anzuziehen." Sie ahnte die Reaktion, drehte sich schnell um, und gab Oliver vorsorglich einen Kuss auf die Augenbraue. Schnell schnappte sie sich einen einen Stoffbeutel und war wieder aus der Tür raus. Oliver sah Ainslie kurz nach, zog sich dann den Gehrock aus und nahm sich sein Buch zur Hand, bevor er sich auf das Bett legte. Aus der Nachttischschublade holte er seine Lesebrille, putzte diese kurz und begann dann zu lesen, solange Ainslie weg war. Ainslie duschte schnell und zog dann das Negligeè an, das sie extra für diese Nacht gekauft hatte. Es war dunkelgrün, bodenlang und durchsichtig. Es wurde vorne zugebunden und hatte einen V-Ausschnitt, der bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. Der Rand des Ausschnitts war mit Spitze besetzt. Einige Dinge konnte man daher nur erahnen. Zu dem trug Ainslie darunter einen passenden Spitzenslip. Schnell ging sie in die Küche und stellte einen Imbiss für Oliver und sich zusammen. Keine 10 Minuten später betrat sie mit einen Tablett in den Händen wieder das Schlafzimmer. "Da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe du hast wirklich Hunger." Oliver sah von seinem Buch auf und musterte Ainslie kurz. "Du wolltest das heute wohl unbedingt noch anziehen, ja?", fragte er nur und legte sein Buch zur Seite. Er nahm seiner Frau das Tablett ab, damit sie sich auf das Bett setzen konnte. Ainslie setzte sich schmunzelnd aufs Bett und griff nach dem frischen Baguette. "Oh ja, dass musste sein. Ich habe es schließlich extra für diese Nacht gekauft." Sie schmierte Butter auf zwei Brotscheiben und legte etwas Camenbert darauf. Eine Stück davon gab sie ihrem Mann. "Gefällt es dir?" Oliver nahm dankend die Brotscheibe entgegen. "Es ist... hübsch", sagte er nur, da er nicht gut darin war, Komplimente zum Aussehen zu machen. "Hast du dir schon Gedanken über die Hochzeitsreise gemacht?" Ainslie naschte ein paar Trauben und streckte sich dann auf dem Bett aus. Oh, das tat gut. "Ich dachte wir könnten gemeinsam mit den Kindern für ein paar Tage an die See fahren. Baden, Sandburgen bauen. Vielleicht eine Bootstour machen. Jersey oder Guernsey eventuell. Was hältst du davon?" Ainslie zog ihr Kopfkissen zu sich heran und machte es sich gemütlich. "Das klingt sehr gut. Die Kinder werden sich sicherlich freuen", erwiderte Oliver und nahm wieder sein Buch zur Hand, nachdem er genug gegessen hatte. Er stellte das Tablett zur Seite und las noch ein wenig. Wirklich müde war er noch nicht. Schon etwas undeutlich kam von Ainslie die Antwort: "Dann können wir es den Kindern ja morgen sagen und vielleicht schon einmal nach einem Datum und einer Unterkunft suchen." Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, war sie eingeschlafen. Die Aufregung des Tages war einfach zu viel gewesen. Oliver wollte noch etwas erwidern, als er sah, dass seine Frau bereits eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig zog er die Bettdecke bis über ihre Schultern, damit sie nicht fror, las noch eine Weile weiter, löschte dann das Licht und schlief kurze Zeit später ebenfalls ein. In der Nacht musste sie sich wieder an Oliver gekuschelt haben. Jedenfalls erwachte Ainslie mit ihrem Kopf auf der Brust ihres Mannes und ihrem Arm über seine Mitte gelegt. Oliver bewegte sich schon. Offensichtlich war er auch bereits wach. Noch mit geschlossen Augen murmelte Ainslie "Guten Morgen. Wir haben doch gestern wirklich geheiratet, oder?" Oliver drehte sich zu seiner Frau um. "Guten Morgen. Nun, da wir beide den gleichen Ehering tragen, denke ich, ist das ein guter Beweis dafür", sagte er und richtete sich leicht auf. Henry und Kylian schliefen noch nach dem anstregenden vergangenen Tag und sie hatten nicht vor, in der nächsten Zeit aufzustehen. Ainslie schmunzelte und es zeigten sich wieder Grübchen auf ihren Wangen. "Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht einfach nur geträumt habe." Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Natürlich trug Ainslie immer noch das Negligee, das jetzt allerdings so verrutscht war, dass wirklich nichts mehr der Fantasie überlassen wurde. Seufzend stand sie auf und zupfte alles zu recht, dann griff sie nach ihren Morgenmantel. "Ich denke die Kinder werden bald wach. Ich werde in die Küche gehen und mich ums Frühstück kümmern." Bevor sie den Morgenmantel schloss, drehte sie Ainslie wieder zu Oliver um. Das folgende lag ihr schon lange auf dem Herzen. "Oliver, bisher... Immer wenn wir.. Nun habe ich die Initiative ergriffen. Wenn ich so etwas wie dies hier," sie deutete auf das grüne Nichts, "trage, würde es mich, und sonst auch, freuen, wenn.. Du auch mal die Initiative ergreifst." An Olivers Gesichtsausdruck war keine Reaktion abzulesen, als er zu Ainslie aufsah. "Ich verstehe. Ich werde darauf achten", sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich frische Kleidung aus dem Kleiderschrank zu nehmen. War es falsch gewesen, etwas zu sagen? Ach Ainslie vielleicht solltest du lieber mal deine Klappe halten, schalt sie sich selbst. Dann holte sie sich doch lieber schnell richtige Kleidung aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer. Kurz darauf zauberte Ainslie in der Küche mit den Resten des Hochzeitsessen spanisches Omelette, verschiedene Variationen an Sandwiches und frische Pfannkucken, die sie mit den Resten der Schokocreme bestrich und aufrollte. Es duftete köstlich durchs ganze Haus. Oliver kam eine Weile später in die Küche, nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte. Er hatte noch drei Tage Urlaub genommen, um nicht direkt nach seinem Hochzeitstag wieder arbeiten gehen zu müssen. "Brauchst du noch Hilfe? Soll ich den Tisch decken?", fragte er seine Frau und wollte sich einen Kaffee holen. Jimmy und Maria waren mittlerweile auch wach und gingen nacheinander ins Badezimmer. Von Henry und Kylian war noch keine Spur. Ainslie hatte gerade das Lied vor sich hingesummt, zu dem sie gestern ihren ersten Tanz getanzt hatten. Sie griff nach der Kaffeekanne und goss Oliver einen Becher Kaffee ein. "Ja, dass wäre prima. Ich schaue mal kurz nach Henry und Kylian, ob sie auch schon mit uns frühstücken wollen." Schnell gab Ainslie ihren Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte dann die Treppe hoch. Vor Henry Zimmer stoppte sie abrupt und klopfte an. "Hallo ihr Turteltauben. Schon wach?" Henry hob kurz den Kopf, nur um ihn einen Moment später wieder auf Kylians Brust zu legen, der einen Arm um seinen Ehemann gelegt hatte und ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Sie hatten am vergangenen Abend es nur noch geschafft, sich eine Schlafhose anzuziehen und dann ins Bett zu fallen. "Fast", rief Henry dann verschlafen und blinzelte kurz. Ainslie steckte ohne Gnade ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein. "Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Wollt ihr runter kommen, oder soll ich euch eine Kleinigkeit hochbringen. Weil ihr zwei euch die letzten Tage so abgeschuftet habt." Henry gähnte. "Wir würden gerne noch eine Weile liegen bleiben. Wenn du uns etwas bringen könntest, wäre das toll. Aber wir können uns auch später etwas holen", sagte er und drückte sein Gesicht an Kylians Brust. Jimmy und Maria waren währenddessen ins Esszimmer gegangen, wo ihr Vater den Tisch bereits gedeckt hatte. "Guten Morgen, Papa", begrüßten ihn die beiden und setzten sich dann. Ainslie lachte ihre beiden Freunde an. "Ich glaube ich halte euch lieber etwas warm. Ihr zwei seid doch wieder eingeschlafen, wenn ich die Tür zu machen." Fröhlich pfeifend hüpfte sie die Treppe hinunter und ging ins Esszimmer. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden." Schnell gab sie Jimmy und Maria einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch. Ainslie nahm sich etwas von dem Omelett und wandte sich dann an ihren Mann. "Hast du den Kindern schon von unseren Urlaubsplan erzählt?" Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte warten, bis du da bist", sagte er und blickte dann zu seinen Kindern. "Wir wollten die Hochzeitsreise mit euch verbringen und ans Meer fahren. Würde euch das gefallen?" Die Kinder strahlen. "Oh ja", sagte Maria. "Wir waren so lange nicht mehr an einem Strand. Ainslie strahlte ebenfalls. "Prima. Ich war auch seit Ewigkeiten nicht am Strand. Wir können Sandburgen bauen, kleine Holzschiffe, die wir auf dem Wasser fahren lassen können, und wir könnten vielleicht auch Drachen steigen lassen." Ainslie schwelgte in Erinnerungen. "Euer Onkel Henry und ich haben früher die Drachen immer selbst gebastelt. Wenn ihr möchtet, können wir das auch machen." Erwartungsvoll sah sie auch ihren Mann an. "Wärst du auch dabei?" Die Kinder sahen ihren Vater erwartungsvoll, der schließlich nickte. "In Ordnung", sagte er. Er wollte seine Kinder nicht enttäuschen. Von oben war zu hören, dass sich Henry und Kylian scheinbar gerade ins Bad schleppten. "Einen Drachen haben wir noch nie gebaut", sagte Jimmy lächelnd an Ainslie gewandt. Ainslie Augen begannen zu leuchten und begeistert erzählte sie von all den Drachen, die sie und Henry gebaut hatten. "... aber der Drachen war so natürlich viel zu schwer und ist abgestürzt.. Wenn ihr wollt, zeige ich euch wie man die Dichte des Holzes bestimmt und vielleicht findet ihr so ja heraus, welches Holz das richtige ist." Henry und Kylian schienen sich aufraffen zu können, die Treppe herunter zu kommen. Schmunzelnd stand Ainslie auf, füllte je einen Teller mit Leckerein für die zwei und stellte ihnen auch den Lieblingstee auf ihre Plätze. "Guten Morgen", nuschelten die beiden und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. "Danke für das Frühstück." Das Ehepaar hatte nicht einmal die Kraft gefunden, sich normale Kleidung anzuziehen. Beide saßen für sie ungewohnt in viel zu weiten Pullovern und Hosen am Tisch und sahen noch lange nicht so aus, als wären sie wirklich wach, aber der Hunger hatte sie aus dem Bett getrieben. Gut gelaunt lachte Ainslie die beiden an. "Esst liebt schnell auf, bevor ihr einschlaft und mit den Gesicht ins Essen fallt." Sie sah zu Oliver und streichelte kurz über seinen Handrücken. "Legt euch doch noch mal hin. Wir fangen dann schon einmal an aufzuräumen." Sie lächelte. "Anfangen sollten wir mit dem Musikzimmer. Es wäre schade um all die Blumen." Oliver nickte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, während Henry und Kylian schweigend ihr Frühstück aßen. Nachdem sie fertig waren, standen sie auf und gingen wieder nach oben. Die Kinder sahen den beiden schmunzelnd nach. "Die beiden schlafen jetzt sicher den ganzen Tag", meinte Maria und lachte leise. "Oh ja, dabei war es gestern nicht mal ihre Hochzeit." Ainlis biss sich auf die Lippen, aber den Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. "Wenn ihr alle satt seid, räume ich schnell ab." Sie wandte sich an Jimmy und Maria. "Im Wohnzimmer, in der Kommode, stehen ein paar Vasen. Könnt ihr die holen und schon mal mit Wasser füllen." Ainslie ging ins Musikzimmer und sammelte die Blumen zusammen. Sie waren zwar schon dabei zu welken, aber in den Vasen, würden sie schnell wieder an Form gewinnen. Ihren Brautstrauß hatte sie bereits zum Trocknen aufgehängt. Jimmy und Maria trugen die Blumen eifrig in die Küche, um sie in die Vasen zu stellen. Lächelnd sah Ainslie ihnen nach und drehte sich zu Oliver um. "Oliver, ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt der richtige Augenblick ist, aber.. Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir mit einen Baby noch warten? Im Moment ist es perfekt so wie es ist. Sie sollen sich nach dem Verlust Melissas nicht zurück gesetzt fühlen, weil ein Baby viel Aufmerksamkeit braucht." Oliver sah zu Ainslie herüber. "Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte er. "Ein Baby ist vor allem eine große Aufgabe für dich, deswegen solltest auch du entscheiden, wann du diesen Schritt gehen möchtest. Und du sollst dich auch nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlen. Ich bestehe nicht auf ein weiteres Kind." Er sortierte die Notenblätter ordentlich und legte sie auf das Klavier. "Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich ein weiteres Kind als Möglichkeit ausschließen möchte." Ainslie schob gerade den Sessel zurück an die Wand. "Das möchte ich auch nicht. Ich würde mich über einen gemeinsamen Sohn oder eine gemeinsame Tochter von uns beiden sehr freuen. Hoffentlich mit krausen Haaren und ganz vielen Sommersprossen." Mit einen schelmischen Grinsen sah sie auf den Teppich und rollte ihn zusammen. "Den sollten wir vielleicht vorsichtshalber gut aufbewahren." Oliver hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte aber nichts. Er sah sich kurz im Raum um. Es schien alles wieder wie üblich auszusehen. "Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig", sagte er schließlich. Die Kinder hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit um alle Blumen gekümmert und Maria hatte sich eine weiße Lilie ins Haar gesteckt. Teil 11 Vier Wochen später war die kleine Familie zurück aus den Flitterwochen. Sie saßen alle versammelt im Wohnzimmer von Henrys und Ainslies Haus und schauten sich die Urlaubsfotos an. Ainslie, Jimmy und Maria waren braun gebrannt, während Oliver nur leicht getönte Haut hatte. "Hier seht ihr unsere Sandburg. Hier wie mich Jimmy und Maria im Sand eingraben und wie sie dann kichernd wegrennen." Ainslie sah schmunzelt ihren Mann an. "Was nicht im Bild festgehalten wurde, ist der glorreiche Moment, in dem Oliver mich wieder ausbuddelt." Henry und Kylian lachte. "Ganz offensichtlich hattet ihr viel Spaß", sagte Henry und die Kinder nickten. "Ja, Mama hat uns sogar gezeigt, wie man einen Drachen baut und den haben wir dann steigen lassen", erzählte Jimmy und merkte gar nicht, wie er Ainslie gerade genannt hatte. Maria merkte es ebenfalls nicht, als sie sagte: "Ja, Mama hat uns auch viele Geschichten darüber erzählt, wie sie früher mit dir Drachen gebaut hat, Onkel Henry." Oliver blickte zu seinen Kindern. Scheinbar waren sie so weit, Ainslie als ihre Mutter zu sehen. Das war ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ainslie blinzelte und stellte das Glas wieder ab, aus dem sie gerade einen Schluck trinken wollte. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört? Hatten Jimmy und Maria wirklich "Mama" gesagt? Sie sah zu ihren Mann und dann zu den Kindern. "Habt ihr eben wirklich Mama gesagt," fragte sie ungläubig." Die Kinder blinzelten kurz überrascht. "Ähm, ja, haben wir wohl", meinte Maria schließlich und lächelte Ainslie dann an. "Du bist doch jetzt unsere Mama, oder nicht?" Jimmy blickte zu seinem Vater auf. "Oder dürfen wir Ainslie nicht Mama nennen?" "Natürlich dürft ihr das", erwiderte sein Vater. Ainslie stand auf und umarmte die beiden. "Ja, das bin ich." Ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Ich freue mich nur so, dass ihr mich Mama genannt habt." Die Kinder lächelten und legten ihre Arme um Ainslie. Henry lächelte ebenfalls. Er freute sich so sehr für seine beste Freundin. Es bedeutete ihr sicher viel, dass die Kinder sie nun als ihre Mutter akzeptierten. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zur Feier des Tages einen Kuchen backen? Mit ganz viel Schokolade vielleicht?" Ainslie wischte sich die Tränen weg und nickte begeistert. "Ja, gerne." Strahlend umarmte sie dann auch Oliver. "Das war eben ein Geschenk, als würden Weihnachten und Ostern zusammenfallen." Für einen kurzen Moment war ein kleines Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht zu sehen. "Das freut mich für dich", sagte er und er sah seinen Kindern nach, die bereits mit Henry in die Küche gingen. Kylian schmunzelte leicht, stand auf und streckte sich. "So, das ist ja alles sehr aufregend, aber da ich in der Küche nicht gerade ein Genie bin, verzichte ich mal darauf, beim Backen zu helfen. Ich muss mich noch um einen Auftrag für einen Kunden kümmern." Er gab Ainslie einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Mama-Sein." "Danke!" Ainslie strahlte so sehr, dass sie der Sonne Konkurenz machte. "Schoko-Kuchen ist zu verlockend. ch werde dann zu Henry und den Kindern in die Küche gehen." Sie gingen einen Schritt und meinte dann leise. "Unseren Kindern in die Küche gehen. Ich könnte sie nicht lieber haben, auch wenn ich sie geboren hätte." Kylian und Oliver sahen Ainslie kurz nach und der Musiker lächelte seinen Schwager an. "Nun, dann werde ich mich mal wieder ins Musikzimmer zurückziehen", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Oliver indessen nahm sich die Tageszeitung und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Als Ainslie in die Küche kam, holte Henry gerade eine Rührschüssel aus dem Schrank, Maria Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und Jimmy mass die Milch ab. "Ihr lasst für mich ja gar nichts mehr zu tun übrig." Ainslie sah sich um und holte dann die Schokolade auch einem Schrank. Seufzend bemerkte sie zu Henry. "Der Umbau des Cottages ist fast abgeschlossen. Gestern ist der Kühlschrank gekommen. Ein riesiger Side-by-Side Kühlschrank mit Eiswürfel-Spender und Eiscrusher. Ich konnte gar nicht aufhören damit zu spielen." Ainslie kicherte. "Du glaubst gar nicht wie häufig ich gestern noch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue küssen musste." Dann wurde sie wieder ernster. "Aber dieses Haus wird mir fehlen. Wir wohnen dann soooo weit weg."